


Christmas In Middle-Earth

by Hunter_Outlaw26



Series: Fandom Imagines [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Friendship, Kisses, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Outlaw26/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sara heard that her friends in the company never celebrated christmas she was going to make sure that they all had a beautiful first christmas. And perhaps even some Mistletoe will worm its way into their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas In Middle-Earth

Sara was very nervous waiting for her friends to arrive. She remembered when they first told her they had never celebrated christmas. It had started out as an innocent conversation about snow.

*Flashback*

Sara's POV

"I love snow!" I said dancing around in it as we were traveling to the mountain. "It makes me think of christmas!" I exclaimed. 

"What's christmas?" Ori asked. 

"You've never heard of christmas? It's the best time of the year! You get together with your friends and give each other presents and have dinner!" 

"Well we'll have to celebrate with you next christmas miss Sara." Dori said and I smiled. We would celebrate christmas.

*End flashback*

We decided that we'd celebrate in Dale. It was close enough for everyone. Thorin and Bilbo were on speaking terms again after the battle of five armies and Bard was allowing us to use his home on the condition that he and the kids were invited. I had prepared the food and wrapped everyone's presents before bathing and dressing into my outfit. 

When I stepped out the girls were breathless. Tauriel was there along with Sigrid and Tilda. 

"You look quite lovely Sara." Tauriel said. She looked nice too. She was wearing her green dress but without her leather armour on it and she was very beautiful the girls had put her hair up into a bun with curls coming down.

"You look lovely as well Tauriel." We heard a knock and turned towards the door. I walked over and opened it to see Bilbo, Thorin, Kili, and Fili.

"Sara!" The boys said hugging me before walking in. 

"You look very beautiful Sara." Thorin said and I blushed.

"And you look very handsome." I replied trying to flush out the blush on my cheeks. 

"Come in." I said and Bilbo followed him in. He began to turn at the sight of Tauriel. I grabbed the mountain king by the sleeve. "You will be civil to her and to the prince. They've said they'll be civil with you as it is all our first christmas here."I said and he nodded. He walked in and the other dwarves arrived as well as Legolas. We all sat for christmas dinner. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to our dinner. I know that for some of you it's your first christmas and I'm glad that we're all here together. Let's eat!"

"First I'd like to make a toast. To Sara and her amazing feat of joining us all together to celebrate this holiday." Thorin said and I smiled. We sat and ate. The dwarves loved everything about the holiday including the food. And then it was time for their presents. We sat around the fireplace. 

"Let's start then with the stockings." I said and handed them each a large woolen knit sock with their name embroidered in it. They all smiled as each of their small presents was beautifully revealed. THorin went last and we all had an abundance of beautiful presents and were all very happy. 

"Hold on there Sara." Thorin said as I walked out to the balcony. He sat with me. "There is one last thing for you." He said and handed me a small wooden box. 

"What's this?" I asked gesturing to the box. 

"Something special for you, I've been meaning to tell you for a long time that I've always had strong feelings for you Sara."  HE replied and I opened the box to see a beautiful snowflake shrewn in silver with a beautiful gem in the middle. 

"Thorin it's beautiful. Would you like to know a secret?" I asked getting closer. "I liked you too." I said and he smiled. I looked up to see the mistletoe. "Look mistletoe." I said pointing upward.   


"What does that mean?" He asked.

"When you get caught under it you have to kiss the person standing under it with you." I replied.

"Very well then. We can't go ignoring a tradition can we?" 

"I don't believe so." I said and then he kissed me again and I felt a million fireworks go off inside my body. I felt amazing and then we heard clapping behind us to see the company. 

"It's about time! Merry christmas!" Bofur said and I smiled blushing like mad.

"Merry christmas Thorin." I said.

"Merry christmas Sara." He replied and then he kissed me again. Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
